The Ring
by AlmostNotReallyKawaii
Summary: Merlin's just going about his regular business, cleaning up Arthur's chambers and meddling with things when he comes across a mysterious box wit a beautiful ring inside. Obviously he has to try it on, but how will Merlin and Arthur be able to overcome the matrimonial magics in the rings that tie them together? And how will Merlin and Arthur cope with these feelings? Merthur


Merlin knocked on Arthur's door, hoping that he wasn't in there. He wasn't in the mood for more chores. He waited a few minutes without response, and then walked in, only to be greeted by utter mayhem with all of Arthur's clothes lying around the room. _Why does he have to take out every single piece of clothing he owns until he decides what to wear for a feast?_ Merlin wondered, irritated. He sighed and began picking up all of Arthur's trousers and shirts, folding them, and placing them on his bed-which was surprisingly free of clothes-into neat piles.

When he opened the cabinet, yet another mess greeted him. All of Arthur's belts were scattered hodgepodge within the wardrobe. Merlin groaned. _They're just belts!_ he thought furiously, _Why can't that prat just pick one and leave the rest alone?_

As Merlin began straightening up the belts, something unusual caught his eye. There, near the bottom of the wardrobe, lay an exquisitely carved small wooden box, inlaid with what seemed to be red velvet. Reaching down to pick it up, Merlin examined it and realized that it required a key. Glancing around tentatively, he cast a _tóspringe_ and the lock snapped open. Unable to see what was within, Merlin moved to the window and examined the contents. To his surprise, within the box lay a small satin pillow, atop which a silver ring lay. Carefully picking it up out of the box, Merlin examined the ring in the light; it appeared to have some sort of carvings along the edge. Noticing its size was precisely that of his ring finger, Merlin was tempted to try it on.

_I mustn't. Arthur will probably be irritated._

_When _haven't _ you made Arthur irritated,_ his mind shot back. _It's just a silly little ring. You can try it on and take it off and nobody will ever have to know._

_B-But-I'm just supposed to pick up the clothes. What if Arthur- I don't think- oh forget it_ he thought as he succumbed to the desire to try it on. He slipped it onto his ring finger and admired gleam of silver amongst his ordinary wardrobe.

Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur burst into the room, yelling for him.

"Merlin! Get in here! I need you to polish my boots for the banquet tonight! Oh and you have to-Merlin! Oh good, you're already here. You heard what you have to-" Arthur paused and looked at Merlin's finger. His eyes then shot up to Merlin's face and back down to the ring before he glared at Merlin.

Merlin smiled his goofy smile.

"Hello, Arthur. Erm, what can I do for you-?" Merlin began before he was interrupted by Arthur's raised voice.

"Did you find that ring in my closet? IN A WOODEN BOX? THAT WAS LOCKED?" he raged and Merlin winced.

"Uhm...yes?" Merlin replied apprehensively.

"And you just decided to put it ON YOUR FINGER?" Arthur was clearly upset and Merlin wondered if there was some greater significance for the ring.

"Erm..." Merlin ambiguously muttered, while his fingers truggled to get the ring off of his finger behind his back. To his surprise, Arthur groaned loudly and rubbed his face in his hands before sitting down at the edge of his bed, looking stressed and lost in thought.

"Um, sire, what can I do for you?" Merlin asked feebly in an attempt to reconcile with the enraged prince. Arthur rubbed his forehead and looked up at Merlin, taking a deep breath.

"Look, Merlin, that ring was meant for my _wife_," Arthur began, "and it's not just any ordinary ring."

"Well I'm sure with just a bit of butter it'll come right off. I am incredibly sorry for trying it on, sire, and, erm, will try to refrain from meddling again," Merlin apologized while trying to pry the ring off his finger.

"You'd better be sorry. While that is all well and good, there is the problem of the ring itself," Arthur explained to Merlin as though speaking to a child. "The ring had been infused with ancient magic and is one of the only few evidences of magic that my father accepts within his kingdom. It is a ring intended for one's wife, binding spouses together with such a strong bond that none shall come between them. And you, being the clotpole you are, just slipped it onto your finger and guess what that means? We are unofficially MARRIED."

Merlin flinched and thought of some loophole to this whole business.

"But sire, there must be two rings, correct? One for each spouse? So if I'm wearing one you simply must not wear- Oh."

Arthur had stuck out his left hand, showing him his ring with the royal crest that Merlin had seen several times before.

"You mean that's your wedding ring? But you've been wearing it all this while!" Merlin asked in shock.

"Yes, I have been wearing it because it was meant for me. And I was meant to put the sacred nuptial ring on my future spouse, who now apparently going to be you." Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Merlin, who chuckled nervously.

"I-I'm sure there's some way we can be rid of this magic; there must be some sorcerer out there who could help us," Merlin said imploringly.

"Yes, there must be, but do you honestly think my father would help us be rid of this problem by consorting with sorcerers? No, we must rid ourselves of this secretly. Not a word of this to anyone," Arthur gazed at Merlin seriously.

"Yes sire, but don't you think we should confide in Gaius? He has been helpful in problems involving magic before; he may be able to help us again. In fact, he may know of a sorcerer who could rid us of this problem," Merlin responded. Arthur looked unsure for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, we'll confide in Gaius. But don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone or I'll have your head," Arthur threatened, giving Merlin a glare before he retreated from his chambers. Merlin turned around as Arthur poked his head through the door, opening his mouth to say something.

Instead he just watched Merlin for a few seconds, as he dutifully began picking the remaining clothes scattered around and under Arthur's bed. _He really isn't that bad a servant_, Arthur thought affectionately before shaking his head and going to his father's chambers.

As soon as Merlin heard Arthur's footsteps retreating down the corridor, he haphazardly threw Arthur's mess of clothes on the ground onto his bed and raced out of the room, bursting into Gaius's chambers.

Gaius looked up from his book and, noticing Merlin's flushed face, immediately asked him, "Whatever is the matter, Merlin? What's wrong?"

Merlin put his hand up to show Gaius the ring. Gaius's eyes widened.

"Is that-is that the royal ring for the future queen of-" Merlin nodded his head. "Well how did it get on your finger- oh never mind. Knowing you, it was probably your curiosity that got you in this mess."

"Well, can you help me? Is there any spell, any sorcerer, anything that I can do to cancel this spell?" Gaius sat quietly in thought for a moment before looking up at Merlin gravely.

"I'm sorry Merlin, but I don't think there is anything quite strong enough to cancel matrimonial magic. It is known to be one of the most powerful magics ever, only practiced by the priestesses of the Old Religion, who used to oversee all weddings. Only an incredibly powerful magician could ever-" Gaius stopped and looked up at Merlin, his eyes widening in realization.

"What? Do you know any powerful sorcerer that could help us?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded quietly.

"You."

* * *

**(A/N): **I had this story idea kind of randomly and wanted to get it written so here it is! It won't be too long, just a couple chapters long and don't worry-it's definitely Merthur ^.^

~Kawaii


End file.
